Ultrasonic instruments can be advantageous because they can be used to cut and/or coagulate organic tissue using energy in the form of mechanical vibrations transmitted to a surgical end-effector at ultrasonic frequencies. Ultrasonic vibrations, when transmitted to organic tissue at suitable energy levels and using a suitable end-effector, can be used to cut, dissect, or cauterize tissue, or to break up stones, cross occlusions, dissolve blood clots or perform numerous other procedures. Ultrasonic instruments can be particularly advantageous because of the amount of ultrasonic energy that can be transmitted from the ultrasonic transducer through the waveguide to the surgical end-effector. Such instruments can be suited for use in minimally invasive procedures, such as endoscopic or laparoscopic procedures, where the end-effector can be passed through a trocar to reach the surgical site.